The present invention relates generally to an elevator system and more particularly to a non-public hydraulic elevator having emergency systems which are isolated and independent from the primary drive system.
Numerous types of elevator systems are presently available for non-public usage. (For purposes hereof, the term "non-public" refers to an elevator system other than those designed for direct usage by the public. Examples include an elevator system temporarily erected at a construction site, an elevator system for a missile silo, and an elevator system for servicing for pollution-control chimney.) These systems range in complexity from a simple chain-drawn operation to a hydrostatic operation.